Mistery Number One
by ryuubee-chan
Summary: Apa jadinya, bila Hinata-gadis super pendiam dan baik hati disekolahnya- yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan romansa tiba-tiba terseret kedalam sebuah masalah besar yang melibatkan seorang hantu super tampan yang selalu mengikuti kemana-mana? Takut, khawatir, risih atau senang?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuHina**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran, abal, dll.**

 **Summary :**

 **Pagi ini adalah awal yang akan membuat Hinata -mungkin- merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya 2 minggu telah berlalu dan dia dapat menyelesaikan masa orientasinya dengan lumayan baik. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Mistery** **Number** **One**

 **Chapter** **1**

 **Hinata's** **pov.**

Minggu baru, momen baru. Mungkin aku bisa melewatinya dengan baik.. Huh.. Selalu saja begini!

"Hina-chan, kau sudah menyelesaikan pr fisika yang diberikan Kakashi sensei kan?" tanya Ino padaku.

Huh.. Kalau sudah memangnya kenapa? Mau menyalinnya huh?! Andai aku bisa bilang begitu!

"Sudah.. Kenapa?" ini sungguh bencana!

Satu-satunya hal yang kusesalkan dari diriku adalah sifatku yang terlalu baik dihadapan orang lain! Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak bisa begini terus Hinata!

"Boleh kulihat kan?" rengeknya.

"Hem.. Boleh.. " salah apakah aku tuhan kenapa aku lemah sekali!

"Ah, terimakasih Hina-chan sayang.." kata Ino sembari mencubit pipiku.

Tetttttt tetttttttt tetttttt

Aku lupa kalau hari ini hari senin. Itu artinya kami harus melaksanakan upacara terlebih dahulu. Hah.. Merepotkan saja!

Normal pov.

Seluruh warga Konoha Internasional High School pun berbondong-bondong mengisi lapangan untuk upacara pagi yang biasa mereka laksanakan. Semuanya menjadi ribut dan kacau akibat siswa yang kurang tertib berbaris hingga beberapa pengurus osis harus turun tangan.

'Kesempatan bagus untuk kabur ke barisan belakang. Daripada aku harus berdiri disebelah Shion yang menyebalkan!' batin Hinata.

Hinata pun diam-diam pergi ke barisan ketiga paling belakang dan memilih berdiri sendirian disana.

Tak lama kemudian upacara pun dimulai. Keadaan yang gaduh pun berangsur-angsur tenang. Tapi cuaca hari ini benar-benar tak mendukung. Terlalu terik sehingga banyak siswa yang jatuh pingsan.

'Huh, panas sekali.." batin Hinata. 'Eh, tapi kok tiba-tiba teduh yah? Kok tiba-tiba dingin sekali, dan.. Ba-bau anyir apa ini?'

Clek!

Pelahan Hinata menyentuh pipinya. 'Apa mungkin hujan?' dan melihat cairan yang menetes di pipinya tadi. 'Da-darah?'

.

TBC

A/N : Nah, akhirnya chapter 1selesai juga.. Gimana? Ini my firststory jadi mohon dimaklum kalau berantakan.. Soalnya bee-chan masih belajar.. Hehe.. Ok, sekian.. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah.. See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuHina**

 **Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, gaje, EYD kurang diperhatikan, abal, dll.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mistery Number One**

 **Chapter 2**

CLEK!!

'A-apa ini? Apa mungkin hujan?' batin Hinata.

Pelan – pelan Hinata meraba pipinya dan melihat cairan yang menetes ke pipinya itu.

"Da-darah?" gumam Hinata kaget. Wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika dan aura tidak mengenakkan menguar semakin kuat di sekitarnya.

 **Hinata pov.**

Clek!!

'A-apa ini? Apa mungkin hujan?' batinku kaget dan gelisah.

Aku meraba pipiku yang kejatuhan sesuatu itu. Apa benar – benar turun hujan? Saat kulihat jemariku, merah. Apa, apa mungkin.. "Da-darah?" semoga saja bukan seperti yang kupikirkan.

Aku coba memberanikan diri dan pelan – pelan menengadahkan kepalaku keatas. Dan..

"Sesuai janjiku, aku pasti datang" gumam pria itu.

Siapa dia? Dan kenapa dia... tersenyum? D-dan, dia terluka, dia berdarah! Aku, aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa tidak ada yang...

Brukk!!

 **Normal** **pov.**

"Hinata-chan!" pekik Tenten kaget.

"To-tolong, petugas kesehatan disini ada yang pingsan!" teriak Matsuri.

Dengan cekatan para petugas kesehatan datang membawa tandu dan hendak membawa Hinata ke UKS.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura yang merupakan teman sekelas Hinata juga.

"Ah, aku tidak apa – apa, tapi laki – laki ini butuh pertolongan secepatnya!" jawabnya mantap.

"Laki – laki? Laki – laki yang mana Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Dia terus memperhatikan sekitarnya. 'Dia bilang anak laki – laki? Tapi, kurasa semua anak laki – laki disini baik – baik saja' batin Sakura.

"Dia.. Apa kau tidak melihatnya Sakura-chan?" kata Hinata sembari menunjuk ke arah samping tempat dia jatuh.

"Ah sudahlah Hinata-chan, jangan bercanda, aku jadi merinding. Sebaiknya kita segera ke UKS. Kau mau naik tandu?" kata Sakura yang dibalas dengan gelengan kecil dari Hinata.

Ekor mata Hinata melirik ke arah laki – laki yang terbaring ditempatnya jatuh tadi dan dia sekilas melihat senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Kemudian dia segera dibawa ke UKS oleh Sakura dan petugas kesehatan lainnya.

"Na, Hinata-chan, sekarang kau bisa beristirahat. Tidurlah sebentar. Apa kau mau minum?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa – apa Sakura-chan.." kata Hinata meyakinkan.

"Ah, tidak! Pokoknya kau harus istirahat dulu disini sampai upacaranya selesai. Kalau kau tidak mau minum, aku kembali ke lapangan yah.. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu.." kata Sakura sembari tesenyum tulus.

"Ah, i-iya.." gumam Hinata.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Hinata bangun dan mendekati jendela yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan. Karena ruang UKS berada di lantai 2, Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di lapangan.

"Kenapa.. tidak ada yang menolongnya? Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Hinata. "Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

15 menit telah berlangsung dan upacara pun telah usai. Mengetahui itu, Hinata lantas buru – buru pergi menuju lapangan upacara.

 **Hinata** **pov.**

"Sudah 15 menit, apa dia tidak apa – apa? Aku harus segera menolongnya!"

Aku pun dengan tergesa segera berlari menuju lapangan upacara dan ketika aku sampai disana.. Aku melihatnya, keadaannya masih sama. Aku begitu panik. Saking paniknya aku segera menghampirinya dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa? Kau baik – baik saja kan?" rasanya tangannya begitu dingin. Aku sangat takut dan kalut.

"Aku.. Berhasil menemukanmu.. Hikari." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia jatuh pingsan. Aku benar – benar bingung, aku.. Siapa itu Hikari?

 **TBC**

A/N : Hani mau jujur, sebenernya kemarin Hani salah upload file, dan jadinya kemarin hani malah upload cerita yang ini. Dan parahnya semuanya belum diedit sama sekali. Hani sih nggak niat upload fic ini, harusnya yang satunya lagi, tapi karena udah terlanjur, jadi hani lanjutkan. Dan makasih buat yang ingetin hani soal disclaimer.. Hani gak maksud mengklaim naruto dkk itu punya hani, tapi itu emang bener – bener gak sengaja. Tapi hani seneng, udah diingetin, kesannya nggak menggurui kok, lagipula hani suka kritik dan sarannya, makasih yah, hani jadi semangat. Dan buat yang nanya kenapa pendek banget, itu karena hani gak bisa nulis fic yang panjang – panjang. Makasih semuanya.. Mohon kritik, saran, dan review nya yah.. See you.. Muahh


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuHina**

 **Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, gaje, EYD kurang diperhatikan, abal, dll.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mistery Number One**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hinata pov.**

Sudah sepuluh menit sejak aku membawanya kesini, tapi dia belum bangun juga. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus memberinya obat? Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memberinya obat apa? Lagipula, kemana para petugas kesehatan yang seharusnya menjaga UKS?

"Ngg.." kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah ranjang UKS.

"A-apa kau sud-dah sadar?" tanyaku.

"Kau membawaku ke UKS?" tanya laki – laki itu yang lebih mirip gumaman.

"I-iya.. Aku membawamu kesini ka-karena tidak ada yang menolongmu.." tapi, aneh rasanya jika tidak ada yang menolongnya, kenapa juga aku baru sadar?

"Se-sebenarnya kau.. siapa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." kata laki – laki itu.

 **Normal pov.**

"Se-sebenarnya kau.. siapa?" tanya Hinata ragu – ragu.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab laki – laki itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Se-sepertinya kau.. tidak bersekolah disini.." gumam Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum menanggapi perkataan Hinata. Dia memperhatikan wajah ayu hinata yang tampak gugup dan menyiratkan sedikit rasa takut itu. "Apa kau tahu apa aku ini?" tanyanya kemudian sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung disertai was – was.

"Apa tadi ada yang menolongku? Atau menyadari keberadaanku?" tanya Sasuke yang kelewat datar.

"Gi-tidak ada yang me-menolongmu dan.. Sepertinya tidak ada ya-yang sadar dengan.. keberadaanmu.." kata Hinata dengan suara yang semakin rendah.

"Apa menurutmu itu wajar?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Se-sebenarnya.. Ka-kamu a-apa?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Apa ya.. Menurutmu apa?" gumam Sasuke kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Hinata. "Ah, bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku ini hantu? Apa kau percaya?"

Mata Hinata otomatis membulat dengan sendirinya. Dan tubuhnya membatu dengan mulut melongo tak percaya. Apa dia bilang? Hantu? Kenapa becandanya sampai kelewatan begitu? Dan pikiran – pikiran semacam itu yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda denganku!" ancam Hinata setengah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Aku sudah lama mencaimu, Hikari!" perlahan onyx Sasuke melunak dan menyiratkan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam. Membuat Hinata terpaku sejenak. Tetapi kemudian dia tersadar dan segera bersuara.

"K-kau salah orang! A-aku sama s-sekali bukan Hikari!"

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya tanpa menggubris perkataan Hinata sesikit pun, tanpa memperdulikan betapa gadis yang tengah ia peluk begitu ketakutan dan terus meronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja aku.. takut.. Ja-jangan bercanda dengan mengatakan kalau kau itu.. hantu!" Hinata berhenti meronta dan mulai menetrskan air mata. Sekarang perasaannya benar – benar campur aduk.

"Kenapa?"

"K-ka-karena itu...hiks.. Itu.. tidak masuk akal! Aku bukanlah seorang indigo d-dan.." Hinata mulai sesenggukan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menangkup wajah Hinata. Sesaat dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang benar – benar tulus. Dan tanpa disadari Hinata mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis. Memang untuk apa dia menangis? Iya kan?

"Cepat kembali ke kelas! Kau tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran untuk hari ini kan." Perintah Sasuke.

Hinata bangkit dan tanpa berkata – kata dia melangkah ke kelasnya. Tapi kemudian,

"Hikari." Panggil Sasuke. Dan Hinata yang merasa bahwa panggilan itu ditujukkan kepadanya pun menoleh.

 **Hinata pov.**

"Cepat kembali ke kelas! Kau tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran untuk hari ini kan." Perintahnya.

'Ya ampun kenapa dia tiba – tiba menyruhku pergi? Tapi lebih baik aku pergi saja, semua ini terlalu aneh dan aku tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh. Semoga engkau masih menyayangiku tuhan.. Semoga apa yang dia katakan itu hanyalah omong kosong saja.'

Tanpa berkata apa – apa aku bangkit dan mulai berjalan keluar menuju kelasku. Sampai tiba – tiba..

"Hikari." Sebenarnya siapa itu Hikari? Tapj, sepertinya panggilan itu ditujukan padaku.

Jadi, aku pun menoleh dan..

"Kyaaa!!" aku berteriak saking kagetnya. Bagaimana aku tidak kaget kalau tiba – tiba saja dia sudah berada di depanku. Tepat di depan wajahku. Kemudian dia semakin mendekat kearahku dan dia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Terkadang, manusia bisa melihat hantu kalau kami menginginkannya." Setelahnya dia menyeringai. Sungguh itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Itu sungguh mengerikan. Oh ya tuhan, sebenarnya siapa orang ini?

Sejenak kupejamkan mataku, aku ingin menetralisir detak jantungku terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya padanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, setelah aku lebih tenang, aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku.

 **Normal pov.**

"D-dengar, kau jangan bercanda la- U-Uchiha-san!?" Hinata melihat kesekelilingnya. Tapi sosok yang ia cari tidak ada di mana pun.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Se-sebaiknya aku segera pergi saja!' Hinata segera berlari menuju kelasnya secepat yang ia bisa. Sungguh ini semua seperti mimpi buruk baginya, pertemuannya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan seorang pria aneh yang mengatakkan omong kosong bahwa dirinya adalah hantu membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana jika dia benar – benar hantu? Apa sekarang dia jadi digentayangi oleh roh tampan yang sama sekali salah mengira dia adalah seseorang bernama Hikari itu? Oh tuhan, apa salahnya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." dia berhenti di depan kelasnya sembari memegangi lututnya dan nafasnya benar – benar tak karuan. Semua anak yang berada di dalam kelas menatapnya heran. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang menatapnya horor. Pasalnya dia tahu betul kalau gadis indigo itu tadi dbawa ke UKS karena pingsan, dan sekarang dia berlari – lari ke kelas seperti itu? Ada apa dengan gadis itu sebenarnya?

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan, apa kau berlari sampai kesini? Bukannya kau sedang sakit? Kenapa tidak istirahat saja di kelas!" kta Sakura. Gadis itu menhampiri Hinata dan memantunya dberjalan hingga ke bangkunya.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa – apa kok Sakura-chan.." Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menunduk.

"Lain kali jangan lari – larian begitu Hinata-chan, kau kan baru sembuh!" protes Sakura.

"I-iya, maafkan aku.." gumam Hinata.

"Ah, itu sepertinya Iruka-sensei sudah mau kesini.. Aku kembali ke bangkuku dulu ya Hinata-chan.." kata Sakura.

"Ah, iya."

Dan memang benar, tak lam kemudian Iruka-sensei masuk ke kelas dan mulai membuka pelajaran hari ini. Tapi, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya tadi benar – benar aneh dan m3mbingungkan.

"Tenang Hinata.. Yang tadi pasti Cuma delusi saja.. Itu tidak mungkin nyata.." gumam Hinata tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun bahkan oleh Shion teman sebangkunya.

"Siapa yang tidak nyata?" Sasuke tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan Hinata dan itu benar – benar mengagetkan Hinata.

"kyaaaa!!!!!" Hinata berteriak dengan sangat kencang saking kagetnya. Dan alhasil dia seketika menjadi pusat perhatian.

"H-hyuga ada apa?" tanya Iruka-sensei kaget dan bingung secara bersamaan. Kenapa sisiwinya itu berteriak histeris secara tiba – tiba?

"Ah.. I-itu.."

 **TBC**

 **A/** **N : m** **aaf yah, kalau cerita ini ngawur dan absurd sekali.. Hani juga gak begitu ngerti kenapa hani tetep lanjutin, tapi, karwna udah terlanjur ke publish, hani mau gak mau harus lanjutin cerita ini.. Hani gak mau cerita ini berakhir gitu ajah.. Walau gak ada yang baca sekali pun, hani akan tetap menamatkannya dan gak akan men delete fic ini.. Biarlah jadi kenangan.. Hehehe tapi hani tetep berharap ada yang baca sukur kalau review, follow atau bahkan fav fic ini.. Makasih yang uadah mau mampir baca dan mereview, follow dan fav.. See you next chap yah..**


End file.
